


【锅虎】不曾说

by Jennyouo



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22920592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennyouo/pseuds/Jennyouo
Summary: R大学双教师，严肃小刘老师遇到不正经逻辑学教师李小虎
Relationships: Li "xiaohu" Yuan-Hao/ Liu "Mlxg" Shi-Yu
Kudos: 2





	【锅虎】不曾说

< 1 >

R大学开学的第一周。

下午，刚刚下过雨的某间一楼阶梯教室有些凉快。教室的后排，黑压压坐着一片男生。偶尔有女生带着一丝羞涩又好奇的神情，从门口迅速地向里面张望一圈，低着头匆匆在前排坐下。

第一排前边摆了张凳子，坐在上面的年轻男人正翘着二郎腿，手臂随意搭在课桌上。仔细看几眼，嘴角似乎是有些玩味地翘起，瞧着来来往往的这些学生，时不时也朝门口看看。

上课铃响，男人应声站起。

“好的，那么时间到了我们就开始啦。”  
“是不是有些同学听说这门课挺水挺好玩的，而且老师还总是讲些黄色小笑话？”

班里响起了哄笑声。

“那么第一节课，正式和大家介绍一下自己。我是你们逻辑学的老师，我叫李元浩。”

“曾经有同学在教师评价里这样写道，老师，你讲课真的太烂了，根本听不懂你在说什么，还老是跟我们讲些黄段子。”

“这位同学写的这段话，很明显就有逻辑错误对嘛。你既然听不懂我在说什么，又怎么知道我总是在说黄段子呢？那你如果知道我说的是黄段子，为什么你又说根本听不懂我在说什么呢？”

“所以啊，这么一分析，嘿嘿，”李元浩笑得开心，露出了他的一排大白牙，“这位同学上我的课，只听见了黄段子。”

< 2 >

RNG大学的学生彼此都知道一个聊天APP，里面的成员采取非实名制。

每到一学期的选课时间，APP里最频繁的话题自然就是讨论各个老师的教学质量。然后有部分学生想选一些轻松的水课而发帖询问，部分学生因为选到严厉的老师而苦不堪言。

比如这条帖子。

某同学：刘世宇老师怎么样？上课管的严不严？容易过吗？  
——荆棘：卧槽 ，提前祝你好运。  
——阿A：额，新来的吧？  
——简妮：呵呵 ，当时班里也就挂了那么三分之一的人吧。  
——冰：他管手机的！上课不能玩。  
——王同学：之前睡觉被罚了，真的服了，见过哪个大学老师这样的？

这位某同学当场自闭。

刘世宇确实是R大学出了名的严格的老师。学生一传十十传百，什么版本都有。比如在他手里的班级，他绝不睁一只眼闭一只眼，该是怎样就是怎样。又或是他的教学十分严谨深刻，平日里不苟言笑，据说没什么人见过他笑起来的样子。

众人所见的刘世宇还确实与这些传言相符。有人同他打趣，他都是瞟你一眼再无他言，别人也就自觉没趣，久而久之与他交谈的人也少了。刘世宇似乎也挺喜欢这样，越发独来独往。

< 3 >

“逻辑学与生活息息相关。今天给大家出一题，答对可以加平时分。”  
神采奕奕的李元浩又开始了一天的头脑风暴。

“如果李元浩喜欢表演,则他报考戏剧学院.  
如果李元浩不喜欢表演,则他可以成为戏剧理论家.如果他不报考戏剧学院,则不能成为戏剧理论家.  
从上面的论断可否推出李元浩最终是报考戏剧学院还是成为戏剧理论家?请大家给出推导过程。”

台下的同学抓耳挠腮，半天说不出个所以然。  
李元浩乐了：“不是我不给你们加分，是你们实在没有逻辑学的头脑呀。  
让我给你们捋捋：  
首先从如果李元浩喜欢表演,则他报考戏剧学院.如果李元浩不喜欢表演,则他可以成为戏剧理论家.  
可以推出如果李元浩报考戏剧学院,不喜欢表演,则他可以成为戏剧理论家.  
如果他不报考戏剧学院,则不能成为戏剧理论家.  
可推出如果李元浩可以成为戏剧理论家,则他报考戏剧学院.  
从问题李元浩最终是报考戏剧学院还是成为戏剧理论家.”  
李元浩笑得把眼睛眯成一条缝。

“好！说得好！可你不够严谨。”  
门外突然就有人在喊道。  
大家都无比好奇这个突然打断课堂的人究竟是何方神圣，不看还好，一看大家就都愣在了原地。包括刚刚还在眉飞色舞的李元浩。

……刘世宇？

只见刘世宇背着手从前门走进教室，瞟了一眼因为李元浩讲题而划得密密麻麻的黑板，大手一挥写下一条：  
由此可推出,李元浩最终报考戏剧学院,但未必成为戏剧理论家.  
——所以在R大教逻辑学。

刘世宇回身潇洒地丢下粉笔，回头对上李元浩的视线：“您觉得怎样呢？要报考戏剧学院的李老师。”

学生们的哄笑声此起彼伏，李元浩的脸越来越烫。  
他似笑非笑地扯了扯嘴角，盯着刘世宇留下的那行字前前后后看了半天，最后只能咬咬嘴唇：  
“好吧，是我的疏漏。”

< 4 >

“那么，今天仍然是逻辑题目的思考。”  
李元浩顿了顿，上次被指出疏漏的场景仿佛就在眼前。于是为了之后的每一堂逻辑学课程和自己的逻辑学造诣，现在的他每次都把案例研读五遍以上，确保完全的正确。

“有两个奇怪的村庄，刘庄和李庄。刘庄的人只在星期一、三、五说谎，李庄的人只在星期二、四、六说谎。有一天来了一个外乡人，分别问了两个人一个同样的问题：“今天是星期几？”两个人分别来自刘庄和李庄。结果他们的回答都是：“前天是我说谎的日子。”  
请大家回答：这天是星期几？”

有位同学在问完的那一刻就举起了手。李元浩把他点起来。

“老师！”  
“你说。”  
“是不是因为刘老师整你，你才说刘老师说谎呀！”

李元浩：？什么玩意儿  
…这群小屁孩真敢调侃老子。

不过他又转念一想，我去你的刘世宇让我难堪，这次不趁机嘴臭你我不是李元浩了。于是他最终露出了满意的笑容：  
“是的同学，你说得对。李元浩就算是考了戏剧学院没学成戏剧理论，也没有戏精学院的刘老师强嘛。唉，比不过～比不过～”

< 5 >

李元浩住进顶楼的教工宿舍四年了。  
R大成立时间挺短，李元浩算是元老级的参与者了。在学院还不成名不成熟的情况下，李元浩的名声其实吸引了不少学生。附近高校甚至有学生闻名来蹭课，还有这些民办高校的高层试图挖他去做兼职或出高薪转去教学，但都失败了。  
他一直只在这里勤勤恳恳地工作。  
因此，学院一直都为他留着单人住一间宿舍的权利，并且是最高楼层的偏僻位置，学院也给批。

其实李元浩表面乐呵呵傻乎乎，却极害怕孤独。  
他夜里经常睡不好。  
他会时常耳鸣，一发作就是一整天。  
但他固执地要一个人住在偌大的宿舍里。  
顶楼，没有人打扰。

孤独。  
李元浩在无数个难以入睡的深夜里自嘲过。

实在睡不着的时候，借着顶楼这份天然的优势，他会在不被人察觉的情况下就那么凝望着天空，直到天微微蒙亮。  
然后他又会神采奕奕地去上他的逻辑学课。

< 6 >

刘世宇是R大第二个搬进顶楼教工宿舍的人。

李元浩是在他住进来后的第二个星期才发现的。

在某个没有星星的夜晚李元浩照例独自沉思，却第一次被打扰。  
“喂，想什么啊。”

李元浩当场给了身后的人一脚。  
“妈啊，谁啊！！”  
等他定睛一看才发现，龟龟。  
“怎么又是你啊，刘老师？你要吓死老……吓死我啊？”李元浩是真受到了惊吓，“刘老师怎么有闲情雅致来这了？”

“……我叫刘世宇，不叫刘老师。”  
刘世宇低头看着自己的裤子，李元浩也疑惑地看向他目光所在。  
额，被自己踢出了一个鞋印。  
裤子偏偏是白色的裤子，好明显喔。

“刘……老师，你为啥出现在这啊？”

刘世宇抬起头对李元浩露出了温柔的笑容。  
“我搬你隔壁一星期了。天天看你搁这望星星。”

“那么刘老师有兴趣加入？”  
“刘世宇有兴趣。”

李元浩转过身，刘世宇看不见他的表情。  
只听带着笑意的回应。  
“好啊。”

他们在深夜畅聊，无数个日夜里，似乎成为了彼此的精神慰藉。  
看起来再不孤独。

< 7 >

R大这两天闹得沸沸扬扬。

所有的同学都在聊一件事。  
刘世宇上课讲了李元浩的逻辑学黄段子。

上课讲逻辑学没事，讲黄段子也没事，讲李元浩的逻辑学黄段子也没事，但这一切的主角是刘世宇。

刘世宇所教的同学洪浩轩不敢问刘世宇，李元浩所教的同学严君泽也不想问李元浩。

问刘世宇，刘世宇是不会理你的。  
问李元浩，他会问你在金钱和道德中选择什么。你选道德你缺德，你选钱真虚伪。好了快回去好好听逻辑学，下节课提问加分。  
那么问题来了，刘世宇讲黄段子这件事，是我傻了还是你傻了？  
结论是，我和你都傻了。  
洪浩轩和严君泽满意地点点头。

< 8 >

没有人知道为什么刘世宇和李元浩又在一夜之间宛如陌生人。

两个人都还是那么正常，正常到所有人都以为自己做了一场梦。  
他们只是不再嘻嘻哈哈地走在一起了。  
刘世宇也不讲段子了，李元浩再没有提过刘世宇。  
不变的，只有他们仍勤勤恳恳地拿出各自优秀的业绩。

< 9 >

大学生活匆匆就要过去，大三大四的学生们根本无暇再顾及老师的这么多琐事，没有分身，所有人都在为毕业后的工作铺垫。老师们自然也忙得焦头烂额。

毕业的前一天，学院组织了一场盛大的毕业告别会，邀请了诸多教师和同学，其中也有刘世宇和李元浩。

李元浩还是那副乐呵的样子，在说着一句句舍不得的心里话时，又默默地喝着一杯又一杯的酒。  
小小口抿着，李元浩说着自己不能喝太多酒哇不能太多酒喝酒，可大多都是学生们敬他，老师们敬他。他也没有推辞。  
轮到刘世宇时，李元浩也敬上一杯，却爽快地一口闷下。

好几杯下肚，李元浩有些昏沉。

“不喝了不喝了，别叫了，今日一别，往后勿念，大家定会前程似锦。”  
李元浩站起身来，率先退出了聚会。

“李元浩。”  
收拾着背包的李元浩动作一顿，却并没有停下。  
“噢，你啊。”

“李元浩。”  
李元浩又顿了顿，缓缓转过脸。  
“怎么了，刘世宇。”

“没。是多久没听你叫我刘世宇了啊。”  
刘世宇倚在门边，李元浩刚才进宿舍后并没有关上的门边。  
“李元浩，我大概要辞职了。”

“…什么？”  
李元浩几乎是下意识地立刻站了起来。看见刘世宇突然笑得开心，才懊恼地抓抓脑袋。  
“为…为什么？”

“骗你的。”刘世宇说道，“想看看你是不是在乎我。这么些年……”

“傻冒儿刘世宇。”李元浩打断了他，从背包里掏出了自己的手机递给他。

刘世宇点开屏幕，壁纸是自己搬进R大教工宿舍第一天，推着行李箱的背影。  
“怎么会……”刘世宇不明白是哪里出了问题，“你不是不知道我住进来？”

“刘世宇，”李元浩并不回答，“我教逻辑学这么多年游刃有余，还从来没失手过。你是第一个让我难堪的人。”

五分钟的时间，两人再没有说一句话。

“李元浩。”刘世宇先打破了沉默，“还记得吗，你还没有回答我。”

他走向前，一把扣住李元浩的后脑勺按向自己，脸颊已经可以感受到李元浩局促的呼吸。

后者直接吻了上去。  
“不告诉你。”

END

< 后记 >

01

刘世宇之所以独来独往，是因为他不希望任何人知道自己是同性恋。

02

严君泽问李元浩，老师，为什么总是举我和浩轩的例子，我们是舍友但我性取向正常的要死好吧。我有女朋友的。

李元浩只是笑笑，说这就是你不认真学习逻辑学的后果。

03

李元浩不小心听到过刘世宇自慰的声音。

他不会告诉刘世宇，他听见那张嘴，喊着自己的名字。

04

那一天晚上。  
当刘世宇问李元浩。  
李元浩只轻轻一笑：“可我从不曾喜欢过你。”

他假装没有看见学院八卦期刊的创办人站在阴暗的角落里。  
他知道学校里大家都在传自己和刘世宇什么。

那一个月，刘世宇申请省优秀教师。  
这节骨眼。  
刘世宇的名声不能毁在我身上。

后来的两年里，李元浩又总是独自看星星。  
反正我孤独惯了。

05

刘世宇也不会告诉李元浩。  
他每天晚上都会在宿舍里，透过窗子一直看着他望星星的背影。  
要不然他怎么特意选这一间宿舍呢。  
是刚好可以看见李元浩啊。

我希望能用这种方式，陪伴你。

06

最后的最后。  
那天李元浩没有喝醉。

门是风吹开的。李元浩笑着对刘世宇说。

刘世宇俯身欺压于他之上，细长的手指强硬地掐着李元浩已经被掰开来夹在自己腰侧白嫩的大腿，将自己的赤诚全部抵在那一处醉人的温柔乡。

“刘世宇，你怎么还板着个脸嘛。操我不能开心点？我这样的人，肯定不知道多少人想着操我呢。”李元浩乐了，还要恶作剧一般捏向刘世宇的脸颊。

“李元浩，你有种就再重复一遍。”  
刘世宇的眼眸阴沉，还没等李元浩说什么，所有的解释被迫吞进了肚子里，被身上人吻得情迷意乱再没办法发出任何狡辩声的时候，李元浩意识到问题的严重性了。

“迟了。”刘世宇捏了捏李元浩的大腿内侧，感慨这人怎么可以这么白白嫩嫩的，可爱到想要立刻操翻他。事实上刘世宇确实已经憋了两年了。

“唔…刘世宇你等一下…唔！呜…”  
李元浩感到下身传来一阵撕裂的疼痛，刘世宇竟是已经直接挺腰贯穿了自己。痛觉不断刺激着李元浩的神经。软糯的呻吟声让刘世宇身上的每一处都叫嚣着要把身下的人操哭。

“刘世宇你个混蛋啊！”

“…啊对不起。”意识到李元浩的身体第一次承受自己，应该轻一点的。刘世宇正连忙往外退了点，打算慢慢让他接纳自己，李元浩的声音又不合时宜地响起。

“噗。傻逼刘世宇。”  
“你笑什么？”  
“你的样子二逼起来真的好像那个戏精学院的刘老师。”  
……  
“李元浩，你完了。”

再能让你完整说出一句话，我就改名叫李世宇。

07

洪浩轩：李老师您的腰不舒服吗？

李元浩：guna！

洪浩轩：QAQ

全篇完。

作者碎碎念：逻辑学这个梗是我上着马哲课突然的灵机一动……  
开坑一时爽，填坑……  
于是决定一发完，希望大家看得开心，可以多多评论qwq。  
文中两个有关逻辑学的小段子出自百度百科，然后第一个有关黄段子的是我自己写的。特别特别感谢百度，如果有学逻辑学的太太发现了错误欢迎指出！呜呜呜。  
写刘世宇好难，我很怕把刘世宇写坏了。  
我真的很喜欢很喜欢锅虎这两个人。  
他们一定会很好很好。


End file.
